What You Lookin' At
by Pekenota14
Summary: "Uh-huh. We'd be in the car right now, heading home. You'd be drunk, sitting on my lap, telling me I'm gonna wake up with bite marks on my neck." From 3x15, "Crimeleon". What if Deeks had actually tried to do it? Densi, obviously. Two chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why (well, actually I do!) but I loved the club scene of the episode 15 "Crimeleon". I'd just love to see if Deeks had really tried to pick up Kensi. And that's what I did! This is the first of two chapters. Enjoy and leave me a review.**

* * *

Deeks: "_Well, first off I would have been successful."_

Kensi: "_In picking __me __up?"_

Deeks: "_Uh-huh. We'd be in the car right now, heading home. You'd be drunk, sitting on my lap, telling me I'm gonna wake up with bite marks on my neck__."_

What if Deeks had actually tried to do it?

* * *

"Here's the deal," He said. "if I succeed in picking you up, you do my paperwork for a month."

"Betting over paperwork?" She chuckled. "Don't you have anything bigger than that?"

"Actually, no. That's all I can think of to bet. You're in?"

"Oh, I am! You're so doing my paperwork for a month!"

"We'll see about that…"

Deeks walked to her, moving through everyone. She was still sat by the counter, drinking. Her bare back exposing those tattoos made on her were the sexiest thing he has ever seen. They were arousing him, almost calling him to touch her. He was right behind her and exhaled. The game was on and about to start. He put his hand over her thigh and moved it up under her dress, slowly, while he pressed his lips against her shoulder.

"Deeks?" She growled looking back, her face red in madness. "What the hell you're doing?"

She raised her hand to push him away, but he grabbed it and made her face him. "I'm picking you up. Play along, princess." He grinned.

"We'll get to see who's the princess, by the end of the night." She teased him, rubbing her lips on his. She got up, grabbed the glass from the counter and walked away, brushing her hair on his face.

While she was biting her lower lip, he was still standing there, still feeling her hair rubbing his lips. He then looked back, observing her. He checked her out from bottom up, astonished. If she was going to play tough, so would he. He made his advance once again. She was among the people, teasingly dancing, shaking her hip, giving him a look over the shoulder.

He approached her from behind, pressed his body against hers and whispered in her ear. "You know, this won't work if you don't stop pushing me back."

She turned around, facing him. "It's called flirting, Deeks. I thought you've heard about it."

She was going to walk away again but he grabbed her arm and pulled her so quickly that she couldn't stop her body from being pushed against his. Their lips almost got together but that was the only thing Kensi managed to stop. "Actually, never heard about that 'flirt' thing. Mind to show me?" He said running his hand up her back. "And, just so you know," He put his lips against her ear, whispering. "my spidey senses go off whenever I see a pretty girl in a dress." She tried to look like she was made of steel but she was weak on her knees, breathing heavily, heart pounding fast, her body hair bristling up as his hands were holding her waist.

Deeks rubbed his lips on the skin behind her ear and then kissed her neck. Kensi did her best to keep herself quiet, exhaling and answering back in the same way he did. "Your spidey senses go off with anything showing some leg."

"Not true." He looked her in the eye, mocking. "I don't feel attraction for Scottish men and their kilts…" Kensi laughed at his commentary. But she couldn't laugh. Kensi would laugh at Deeks' jokes, but those were not Kensi and Deeks. They were themselves, but on a bet. And you seriously don't want to be near Kensi and Deeks under a bet…Kensi knew he could break her off just with a joke and he was aware of it too. He knew he could get her wrapped around his little finger in a heartbeat. So she couldn't let him win that easily…if he was ever going to win at all.

"I know." She rocked her hips against his, saying against his lips. "I've noticed your bulge down there." He (attempted to) discreetly look down. Was he…? Yeah, he was turned on and unaware of it! It seemed a bit impossible for him to believe because he's usually good at hiding it, but right now there was just too much things distracting him. "Oh yeah, I've been _feeling it_" She purred. "for a quite a long time…big boy!"

"You're referring to me or…" He sent her a suggestive look as the two were still tangled on each other, mostly her shaking her body against his. She was going to leave him crazy, no matter what.

"My attentions are all just turned to you right now. You don't want to know what kind of stuff I can do if I turn my attention to other ways."

"Why don't you do it? It's bad to keep stuff stuck in."

"You know," She spoke into his ear, grabbing the hair on his nape. "I'm feeling…hot and I need something to calm down this…thing inside me."

"Tell me what you need." She couldn't be doing that to him. He was shutting the eyes, trying to control everything happening with him while still flirting and teasing back. "I may have it."

"I need…" He gasped against his neck, nibbling its flesh. Her knee was arousing him on his sensitive parts and he was choking on his own breath. "I need a…a cold drink."

Her hand ran across his chest as she walked towards the balcony to order another drink. And just like that he had fallen for the same teasing and was left in the same way. He had to admit, he was the one wrapped around her fingers; she was playing a kind of game he didn't seem to believe coming from her. So he had only one choice: push it forward. And if he could let it go, he knew he could have her in control and then take her home and satisfy his wild and carnal fantasies. Yes, because he had had several dreams, daydreams just by looking at her. Right now he just needed a way to attract her to where he wanted. But barely had he known that he was going to be taken over control.

He walked quickly to the balcony and before she could grab the glass, he took it away. She followed him to get her drink back but he sat at the booth and stared her. "You want it?" His eyes focused on the glass over the table.

"Getting me drunk won't work." She tried to grab it but he pulled it away. "I'm highly tolerant to alcohol."

"I don't need to get you drunk, baby doll. I can get whatever I want from you all sober up!" He boastful claimed.

"Really?" She straddled over his lap, her knees on the side of his legs. "You're sure you can handle every little piece of me? 'Cause, if I can get you this hard all sober up," Her hand started rambling up and down his chest. "you don't imagine how crazy I go when drunk."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." His hands made their way to her legs, trying to go up them but she stopped them. "All night long if it's what it takes to end this stubbornness of yours."

"All night long?" She hummed and grinned. "I like a guy who's willing to put on that much of a fight, but you wouldn't last that long." Before he could notice, being too focused on controlling his erection and staring at her lips, she had started unbuttoning his waistcoat buttons. "But it's a shame. You know, I have a thing for men in waistcoats."

His face started getting closer and closer to hers. He knew if he could lean in and pull a kiss from those lips, he could have her. A bit of tongue, grab her lower lip between his teeth, possess her all in just one kiss, a very well delivered kiss and she'd be on his bed by the next morning, for sure, he thought. Maybe after tomorrow he'd stop thinking with his body parts because he knew things with Kensi were unsolved, more than just sexual tension or those sexual innuendos, but that was a matter for tomorrow to handle. Right now, something inside his pants was being way more persuasive and stubborn than anything else.

He wet the lips, but he did not expect her to nibble his ear lobe. His all body flinched and he tried to accommodate on the place but this didn't end up in the way he wanted. He didn't have much range of movement with her over his lap and his private places, so they end up rubbing on her when he moved. He leaned his head back, his eyes clutching so hard that were even hurting, his chest being unrest without breathable air. His hands made an unexpected travel up her legs, unable of her to stop it.

He arched his body back to hers against, breathing against her chest. He couldn't realize anything else other than the fact he was having an orgasm right there, and he wasn't even willing to hold it back. Only thing was that Kensi was holding it all back. She was thinking that that little game was going too far already, and the proof was right there. He was actually licking on her neck, moaning, clutching his fingers on her thighs. And it was when he was so, so close, when he tried to pull from her that damn kiss that she said. "Hold it back, pal. We're not even going for first base."

Cockblocker. It was all Deeks thought. She blocked his orgasm! She did it as easy as counting to three. And that, no matter how hard he tried to deny, that piss him off, disappointed him. He actually thought she would do it, he believed it for a second. His hand fell apart from her legs and she walked away, this time for real. He saw her leaving the night club. And once more he was left alone, and now he was alone for real. Right now what could help? Trip to bathroom would help; slip the hand inside the pants. Yeah, that would help. And then, heading home. Cold shower, wash away from him that perfume of her, the traces of her few kisses and touches on him. And then bed. To a dreamless night, and probably sleepless night too. Getting over the fact that she denied him too many times...Maybe she wasn't into him. Maybe he had spent too much time convincing himself that they could actually have something. Maybe he was the one who wasn't her type. 'Cause she's his type, too his type. She's the perfection for him...

* * *

**Ok, as I don't want you to be sad and left in a cliffhanger, I give you a little teaser for next chapter:**

"His body was still controlling him and he walked without thinking to the door. Next thing he can actually realize it happened was when he stood by her Kensi's door, with his fist raised, ready to knock on her door."


	2. Chapter 2

**This came really fast for the simple reason that I had already wrote both parts.**

* * *

He entered home. He threw away the waistcoat, still unbuttoned, and walked to the bathroom. He placed the hands on the edge of the washbasin and took a deep breath, looking down. That perfume of her was still all over him and his hard member was aching, begging for his attention. His or anyone's, but as was alone, it had to be his. He undid both the pants' button, and zipper, feeling the pants and the underwear reach his ankles and stroked himself gently, because he was very sensitive already. He grasped the member, massaging it back and forward, feeling the knees trembling once in a while. He moaned on a gasp, his other hand clutched the edge of the washbasin and he swallowed slowly, feeling her mouth on his, her tongue make its way inside his mouth. He was feeling her sitting over his lap, feeling her hands rambling on his chest, her teeth biting his earlobe. He got weak on the knees as he reached it. His forehead rested over the faucet and his hand eventually stopped.

He gained strength on legs again and put his arm over the washbasin. He was supporting on its edge by both forearms and it was when he raised his eyes to the mirror. His hot and unrest breath hit the mirror and fogged it. He then looked his right hand, warm, sticky, covered with the white moisture, and felt nothing else but shame. Deeks opened the faucet and washed the hand. He looked his reflection on the mirror again and felt so angry and disgusted that he ripped open the shirt, going for a cold shower. He couldn't clear from his mind her image, the desire of having her. He couldn't deny that when he was just a while ago, pleasing himself, that all he could think about was that he was entering her, pulling moans from her, making her moan his name, making her beg for more. Beg for him. And when it all would be over, he'd hold her in his arms and he'd know everything was going to be ok. But it was not ok because every time he opened his eyes, he was alone. And that was what was killing him. Unconsciously he made his way to the bedroom and dressed up in casual clothes. His body was still controlling him and he walked without thinking to the door. Next thing he can actually realize it happened was when he stood by her Kensi's door, with his fist raised, ready to knock on her door.

As soon as she opened the door he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. His hand held her on the cheeks as he eagerly consumed her lips, on such a lasting kiss that when they pulled away, first thing blinking on their mind was neediness of oxygen. Kensi first had put up a fight when he kissed her, but gave up. Denying their tension one more second would be unbearable and she wanted it as much as he wanted it. So much that she moaned into his mouth when she stopped resisting. And that was the hottest thing Kensi ever did to him; that aroused him (even more than he already was; yes, because not even the cold shower helped him, literally, bringing down his not-so-small-issue!).

"Keep on doing that and we don't even make it to bed." He said, being true, knowing that his carnal needs wouldn't bear much long. And also giving her a chance to step back. If she was going to do it, now would be the time.

But Kensi had made her choice as soon as she opened her door to him. She ripped open his shirt and took off her sweater, looking him in the eye. "First time never gets to bed."

"Glad to hear that." He said, not being able to hide a smile and pressing his lips against hers.

He kept on kissing her, making her walk back until he pinned her up against her bedroom's wall. He took the moment to kiss her down her neck, unhooking her bra at the same time. He even went down on his knees, trailing kisses down her torso and undoing her sweatpants. Deeks was far too desperate to even consider losing a second to gaze her body. He was hoping for the morning after to do it. Only on the morning after he'd get emotional, think with the heart other than with body parts. But she was into him right now. She just wanted him to cover her all body with kisses and touches so she undid his jeans too, although she couldn't take away his underwear.

By pinning up against the wall, nibbling on her neck and rubbing himself on her, he knew he was only producing the effects he wanted. He seemed to not be able to hold much longer, but he was not letting go until he could hear her, Kensi Blye, a woman who never begged for anything in her life, beg for him. And she was so close to beg for him. Her nails scraping on his waist as she was trying to pull his boxers off. And that was when he felt he needed to tease her because she was wrapping her leg on his hip.

"Wanting the big prize already, sugar bear?"

"I gotta admit: it is a big prize and it is teasing me, so hurry the fucking up!"

He didn't let her plead twice and in a quick move he got all in her. Her other leg wrapped around his hip and he held her against the wall, tightly holding her by her thighs. Deeks just thanks all the forces in the Universe for the chest of drawers being just in an arm reach because in a matter of minutes he'd be holding on his arms a dead weight and he'd be weak both on his arms and legs.

Kensi let a leg slowly unwrap his waist and stand over its strength once again, but failed. She was weak on her knees and stumbled. He quickly grasped for her leg, straddling it again around him. He was without force too but he managed to hold her. He put his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes while gathering air to say. "I'm not letting you fall." And just like that, the body button turned off and his feelings switched on. He started to feel with his heart when she evolved her arms around his neck and rested her head on its crook. It felt good for him holding her, knowing that she was helpless and only he could help her. But he wasn't sure if she'd be willing to feel that way… for a long-term relationship.

Deeks lay her down over the bed. For a few seconds, he let their bodies be that close but he was clueless on what to do. And so was she. But every little bit of her was saying how right that had been, how wanted that had felt. She just needed to know if he was on the same page as she. Kensi looked him in the eyes, darken by doubt, haunted by fear. And that saddened her because she knew he was not doubtful of what happened but of what she was thinking. He was afraid she'd push him away. And that little thought just scared her. That was when she realized she was feeling less of his touch, feeling less of the weight of his body over her. That was when she realized how bad he must have felt whenever she walked away in that night club. It really feels bad seeing the person we want the most near us walking away. She sat on bed, trying to follow his body and he looked her one last time. At least he thought to be the last time; she grabbed his hand and with the other she cupped his face, whispering. "Stay..."

He saw that look upon her face. He had never seen it before. She…she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He pecked her lips, still timidly. Her arms wrapped him tightly around the neck and hip and once he pecked on her lips, she didn't let him stop. He deepened the kiss as her fingers were entangling on his nape hair. "Don't go away." She pleaded breathlessly, when air was scarce and they pulled away.

"Never." He assured pouring all of his feelings into another kiss, making both lie down over bed. The morning after feeling came earlier than he thought. He looked upon her face, looked her from bottom up, running up his hand to her jawbone. Something caught his throat and he felt like an urge to cry for no (apparent) reason. But when he kissed her lips again, his chest swell with air and he exhaled deeply. For Deeks, he was holding in his arms the most gorgeous woman in the world.

Kensi wrapped her legs around him again and whispered so low that he barely heard. "Make love to me."

And they did. As desired as the first time but much more slowly. Much more emotionally. Now they took time to get to know every inch of each other. And the sleep didn't strike them all night. Only the waves of pleasure they were giving each other, over and over again that night. Only when they were beyond exhausted, far away of ever being done with each other, only then they fell asleep tucked in one another. By the morning he awoke her up with soft kisses on the shoulder. She hummed at first still sleeping, but then turned around and faced him. Both stared for a while as he had his head propped on his hand and the elbow over the pillow, gazing her.

She took both her hands to his cheeks and pulled him for a peck. "I don't want you for just a one night stand." She then fearless confessed.

"Me neither." He said after kissing her. "I'm a needy man," He grinned, finally letting out the compliment he had been holding since last night. "and you're just beautiful."

* * *

**As this was the second chapter, please review telling me what you thought of this.**


End file.
